Secret Admirer
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: Lilly wants a Valentine this year since it is her last year in high school. There has been one person who gave her something each Valentines and she's determined to find out who it is. Threeshot Loliver
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**Hi! This is a Threeshot I decided to write for Valentines Day! Lol.

**Secret Admirer**

**Chapter 1**

I sighed. It was valentines again and this was the one day, more like year, I actually wanted something to happen. I know, I know, it's usually not something I'd look forward to, but hey, I'm a girl and a girl has needs? Who cares if I'm not the perfect type of girl, I just want something to happen this valentines day.

I stepped into Seaview High, looking around at the Valentines decorations. It was already a day before valentines and I know for sure that nothing will happen today. It's logical; people give me things for Miley, not for myself.

I'm not exactly the 'desirable' one. Although there was always at least someone, one person, who'd give me something, but I never knew who it was. It was either a single rose or a card for valentines. Well, it's my last year in Seaview and I _want _to know who it is.

As I got close to the lockers, I could already see Miley hugging some random guy, obviously giving her a valentine's gift. Typical. Seriously, why cant I be the one receiving all the gifts?

I shook my head and walked up to Miley as the boy left with a big smile on his face. Miley turned to her locker and stuffed a teddy bear into her locker. I rolled my eyes and tapped her shoulder.

"Another boy looking for love?" I asked as I did the combination of my lock.

"Yep, number 5 of today. It's kind of early for Valentines, don't you think?" She questioned as she looked into the mirror of her locker and did her hair.

I sighed. "Well that's number zero for me. I still have nothing." I shrugged and stuffed a few books in my locker.

"Has that creepy stalker guy given you anything yet?" Miley asked and I shook my head.

Creepy stalker guy equals guy who gave me a valentines present every year for the past 5 years. It started my 6th grade year until last year and I never found out who it was. I never really cared for it until now and it gets me interested you know? I wonder if he is going to give me something this year, or I hope so. I would love to feel a little excitement from getting something from someone.

"Nope, it's a little early for someone to give it. Plus Valentines is tomorrow. From what I remember, he always gave it toward the end of the day. It doesn't matter, maybe he moved on." I shrugged and slammed my locker shut.

Miley giggled. "Come on Lilly, have you ever wondered who it might be? It's been 5 years; he could be completely obsessed with you. Why won't you just stick to your locker and look out for him? He could be hot." Miley grinned and closed her locker as well.

"I don't know." I leaned against my locker and looked up to the ceiling. "I just want at least one Valentine this year."

"Meaning?" Miley waited for my answer and I sighed.

She knew what I meant. I know she does. I just get embarrassed thinking about it since I don't exactly like admitting it. Sure, I tell her I like someone, but telling her I actually want a boy to be my valentine this year? No way.

"You know what I mean." I jokingly punched her shoulder.

"Nope!" She smiled and shook her head.

"Ugh." I sighed and put my hands over my cheeks. "I want a Valentine, say someone today asks me to be their valentine, it's something I really want." I finally said, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"And what would your perfect Valentine be?" Miley asked, ignoring the act that I was already embarrassed.

"Well, for starters, for that secret admirer of mine to come out of the closet and tell me who it is." I replied.

If he's the only person that actually likes me, then sure, why not let him be my valentine. He always asks me to be my valentine, but he never got up to me and said it. It only makes me wonder.

"Stalker guy gave you something?" A voice popped up beside me and I jumped a bit. I looked and saw Oliver standing right next to me.

I grinned and elbowed his stomach. He's so sneaky and annoying and yet I hang out with him. I guess that's what donuts do when their bored.

"No he didn't and come on, he's sweet! Last year he wrote me a cute poem. This year, I just want him to come clean and tell me who he is. That's all I want. I want an actual valentine this year where this sweet and sensitive guy leaves me clues to who he is… maybe even, I don't know; give me a teddy bear instead of the usual flowers and card. Something romantic, haha, but it's just my mind." I shook my head.

I'm telling these two what I want for Valentines and yet I'll never get a Valentine. They didn't even ask me, how stupid of me. Ah I hate it when I randomly tell them how I feel.

"You're looking for a cute valentine then huh?" Miley asked and nudged me.

I nodded. "Yes, gosh yes." I cupped my cheek. "Just something incredibly romantic for once! It's my last year in High school and I plan to make my last Valentines in high school good. Plus, I've always wanted a Valentine. Maybe three roses representing something… plus my favorite number and… Hmm…. Just something cute, but no way will this ever happen. I'm not pretty enough." I stuck my tongue out and started walking.

"You're pretty Lilly, don't say you're not." Miley piped in and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, come on, you're…. pretty." Oliver seemed a bit hesitant when he said it.

Great. He's holding back. That must mean I am ugly.

"Stop lying, you're so pretty Miley, you always get presents and stuff from boys. I get one thing from one guy, the same guy from every year!" I exclaimed and stopped walking. I spun around and looked at her.

"Well, how do you know this person is a guy? That person could be a girl for all we know!" Oliver suddenly says and I glared at him.

"Wow that makes me feel a lot better." I lied and started walking again. Ah this sucks, I have explaining myself.

"Idiot!" I hear Miley with a yelp from Oliver.

She hit him.

"You know, it shouldn't be bad. Just… leave a message for the guy, I am assuming this person is a guy, on your locker and tell him to meet you somewhere." Miley suggested and I stopped walking again.

That was a great idea; I could do that, but what if he's someone I don't want it to be? I'm suddenly expecting a lot and how do I know if he's going to give me something this year? This is pathetic; I need to stop this right now. I'm letting my mind get in control of me! I need to dig up some of this old stuff to see if I have a clue in whom this could possibly be.

"Lilly, don't think of it too much, maybe he's closer than you expect." Oliver said as I felt his hand on my shoulder.

My heart raced and it made me feel like he was right. Maybe he was someone I knew, gah, what if he's one of my skater friends? Would one of them really be my secret admirer? But then I only knew most of them since my freshman year. There was only one who I knew since my 6th grade year and it was the one and only Todd, but Todd's not that romantic. Who could it be?

"Thanks for the support, I suppose." I sighed and shook my head.

I shrugged him off and started walking again. When wee finally reached our English class, it was packed and the late bell rang right when we reached our seats. Talk about good timing, I don't think I could handle staying in detention again.

"Hola everyone." Mr. Corelli said as he entered the class room.

He wore a pink vest with a white shirt. He held a bow in one hand and an arrow in the other. I wonder what the heck he's coming up with today. He is so weird.

"Now class, I know you must be wondering what I'm doing with this bow and arrow-"

"And wearing that hideous pink vest." Someone in the back of the class announced making the rest of the students laugh.

"Hey now quiet down." Mr. Corelli scrunched his face and put the bow and arrow down.

"Tomorrow is Valentines Day and you know what that means? Love is in the air!" He exclaimed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And what's your point?" Oliver asked and Mr. Corelli smiled.

"Well, what goes well with love?" He asked and I shrugged.

"A relationship?" I said.

"Kisses?" Miley shouted.

"Sex?" Another said.

"No, no, and definitely not, but good guesses!" He said and clasps his hands together. "Lovey dovey poems." He grinned and we groaned.

"Hey hey hey!" He held his hands up. "Now, this might not sound right, but just write one and turn it in tomorrow. Extra credit for reading it out loud tomorrow." He glanced at Oliver. "Some of us actually need the extra credit to pass and graduate."

Oliver sunk in his seat and I giggled. I wonder what kind of poem Oliver would read? It would be funny; he probably sucks at writing poems, although I have never read one of his. He'd probably write his love for beef jerky or something.

I reached for my back pack and took my planner from it to write down the homework. I sighed. Poems, I have to reread that poem that guy gave me. Gosh, if only there was an easier way to find out who wrote this poem, but how?

I cupped both my cheeks and placed my elbows on the table to think about it.

Gah, this is so strange, but I hope I do find my valentine.

**A/N**there goes Chapter one J Hope you enjoyed this :D


	2. Chapter 2

** Secret Admirer**

**Chapter 2**

Throughout the night, I spent the whole time thinking about my secret admirer and who it might be. I've even read the poem multiple times till I could remember it. I was sick, obsessed even, and it's not cool. Funny how I can get obsessed in just a few hours, but still, this is something I want and I just want this dude to be honest with me.

I was walking to my locker, I already seen a bunch of couples making out and giving each other candies and roses. It made me sick. I wasn't at my locker yet and I'm already sick of seeing couples happy. I definitely made a mistake by wanting a valentine.

I sighed and turned the corner to where my locker was. When I looked up at my locker, there was a heart against the door of my locker.

"Hmm?" I sped up toward my locker and read what the pink heart said.

"Open to a surprise."

My eyes widened and in an instant, I twisted the combination to my locker. Once I snapped the lock open, I opened my locker gasped to what I saw.

There, in my locker, was a single white rose with a red ribbon tied on it and a bunch of rose petals around it. It leaned back against the back of the locker. My books were neatly on the top shelf of my locker, but still. Wow. It maybe tacky, but at least he tried this.

I took the rose from the inside of my locker and under the rose was a light pink card. I reached for the card and it ended out being an envelope. I set the rose back inside of the locker and flipped the envelope over to open it. Inside the envelope was a letter. It smelled nice, but instead of perfume, it was cologne. My favorite cologne on a guy too. I opened the letter up and it read only 9 words.

"Will you be my Valentine? Love your secret admirer."

I sighed. I would, yes I would be your Valentine, but only if you tell me who you were, then I could tell you.

I closed my eyes and raised the note to my nose as I sniffed it. Ah, this might look weird, but I don't care. It smelled nice. I set the rose down and glanced at the note. There was a distinct smell coming from the note and I brought it to my nose. The smelled like a type of cologne, a very familiar cologne.

My eyes widened and I realized that I could fit it together. What guy would smell like this? What guy would write nice poetry? Ugh, if only I could do a little investigation. This guy has to be someone who doesn't have a valentine already.

I smiled and threw the note and envelope inside my locker. Then, I shut my locker and headed for Corelli's class. It was funny Miley or Oliver wasn't here to meet me, but it was good at the same time. If they knew that my secret admirer dropped by locker, leaving an envelope and ro- wait a minute.

I stopped walking and realized something.

How would he know my combination to my locker when I don't know this?

I started walking to my class, slowly and thought about it. He could be a stalker, those other times he had my things delivered to my class, but this time, he left it at my locker, and no one except Miley or Oliver knew my combination code.

I bit my lip and shook my head. Maybe one of them knows who it is? Perhaps they've been keeping it a secret this whole time and didn't want me to know. Ah, this is so weird, I just want to know who it is.

I huffed and entered Mr. Corelli's class, but as I entered, I noticed Oliver was already there, but talking to Mr. Corelli. Weird. Very very weird.

I sat in my seat and waited for Oliver to get here, just to ask him why he was in class so early, but he was still talking to Mr. Corelli. Mr. Corelli was shaking his head. Ah, Oliver must be getting in trouble. Doesn't that suck?

Oliver shakes his head and turns around, but as he sees me, he drops his head and walks toward his seat next to me. I wonder what's wrong with him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask Oliver and he shook his head.

"It's nothing, just don't worry about it." He replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Ollie, tell me, please?" I asked and he chuckled.

"It's this stupid poem. I need to recite this poem in order to pass, but I'm embarrassed!" He exclaimed as he raised his hands, just to put his hands over his face.

"Well, your poem can't suck, can I read it?" I asked and he shook his head instantly.

"Not now." He said and sighed.

Then, the bell rang and there, Miley ran into the class, throwing her bags on the table behind me, breathing hard, and she sat on her table.

"Yes!" She said and cleared her throat.

"Huh?" I asked and turned around.

"He didn't catch me." She said and I shook my head.

"That was only the first bel." I replied, making her face drop.

"What?' She tilted her head and soon her face scrunched. "Jackson." She hissed under her breath and covered her face.

I laughed. Jackson always brought Miley to school since they had to share a car, and it was funny. Jackson would pretend to make Miley late just so that she would freak out like this. This isn't the second time he done this. He did this a few months back, on Oliver's birthday. What a nice brother huh?

"Figures." I turned my attention to the front.

A few minutes later, the bell rang and Mr. Corelli was writing Poetry on the blackboard. I was excited. I wonder what weirdo would actually read their poem out loud. I mean, sure Oliver might read his poem, but I want to know who will read. I want to see how corny the poems can get.

I smiled and then thought of the one poem that I was reading of last night.

"I think of you each night,

Wishing you were in my arms,

Hoping I could feel your tender lips against mine.

I dream of your soft smooth skin

Caressing your cheeks,

Holding you close to me.

You're everything,

Just what my heart desires,

If only I could tell you who I was

That will make everything come true."

Even if the poem wasn't the greatest poem ever, it made me feel loved, something I haven't felt from anyone, ever. Last night, the more I thought of it, the more it made me feel like, wow, I have someone who really cares for me and I don't even know who he is.

I looked at the board and saw that Mr. Corelli was already starting the class. I sighed and listened intently as he pointed at the board with a pen.

"Okay class, Happy Valentines day!" He exclaimed and drew a heart on the board. "Anyway, so poems, poems, poems. We have one person who wants to go first, and I'll ask if anyone else wants to go after him, yes?" Mr. Corelli said and we all agreed.

"Okay, first up, Oliver Oken! He seemed quite determined to read his poem today."

Oliver sunk into his seat and I smiled. He looked pretty cute when he's embarrassed like this. Gah. I shook my head and shrugged. I can't think like this, but ugh, how can I not? He's like my brother, and throughout the years, he got hot. Way more hot than he was back in middle school.

"Mr. Oken, come up here please." Mr. Corelli said as he sat down at his desk.

I glanced at Oliver and watched him as he slowly got up from his seat. He opened his folder on his table, pulling out a sheet of paper from it, and went up to the front of the classroom. He turned around and looked nervously at his piece of paper.

"Start whenever you're ready." Mr. Corelli said and Oliver cleared his throat.

"It's called, 'What I Need'." He said and then recited his poem.

"You're just what I need,

Someone I want so dearly,

And I'm sick of you not seeing

The feelings I have for you.

It's been so long

And I just wish for us to be together,

So I can hold you close,

Caress you,

Kiss you all I want.

We're closer than you think

And I hope you get what I mean,

I love you,

I need you,

Exactly what I need.

Please be my Valentine."

"Aww!" A whole bunch of the girls said, making Oliver's blush deepen.

"Great! Not exactly the greatest Valentines poem, but still, good." Mr. Corelli said and we all clapped for him.

Wow, I didn't know Oliver could get so cute in poems. I grinned as I watched Oliver walk down the aisle, with his head down, and took his seat. I reached for his arm and he glanced up at me. His blushed darkened even more, and I grinned.

"That was cute, whoever you based that poem on must be lucky." I told him and he nodded.

"Thanks." He sighed and put his head down to shame.

I grinned. I never knew he could write poems like that. I wouldn't be shocked if he was the one who wrote the poem or stuck the rose in my locker- wait. What if he really _is _the person who wrote the poem to me?

My eyes widened as I looked at him. He can write poems, he knows my combination lock number, so the only thing I need to do is sniff him. Oh gosh, he must be my Secret Admirer right? Ahh this is so awkward.

I bit my lip and looked down at my desk. I have to talk to him. It's now or never, ah, this is so weird yet sweet. Who knows, maybe Oliver is my supposed Valentine.

----

It was after school and I didn't have a chance to talk to Oliver yet. I was mad about that, yeah, but it was okay I guess. I mean, he is busier, but still, I wished I could've talked to him after Corelli's, but he left the class in a hurry, which was weird since he'd usually walk me and Miley to class.

I was heading toward my locker and saw Oliver there. I hurriedly walk there, but then Miley got there before me. Darn, I can't talk to him now, Miley's there and if she doesn't know that Oliver could be my secret admirer, she might thing something's up.

I slowed my pace, and then suddenly stopped.

There, I see Oliver and Miley hugging with Miley kissing him on his cheek.

What the heck?

I shook my head and watched them pull apart. Oliver turned in my direction and waved at me. I shook my head and turned around.

I think I should go home now, I was wrong. If Oliver isn't my secret admirer, then who the hell is? Gosh, I hate this so much. I'll never find out who he is.

**A/N**YAY Chapter done, wait for the next one please :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter and take care. By the way, I'll try to get the next chapter of Forbidden Hearts out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Happy Valentines Day!

**Secret Admirer**

**Chapter 3**

After today's incident of me assuming that Oliver could have been my secret admirer, he called me about 5 times on the phone, left me numerous text messages, but I didn't reply to him or answer the calls. All I could do was turn off my phone so I didn't feel stupid for assuming he was it. I mean he's sweet, he can sort of write poems, and he matched almost everything my secret admirer would do, but who is he?

Maybe Miley knows who my secret admirer is, that's why my secret admirer could get in my locker. It still doesn't show how he could get inside my locker to put the rose and note in my locker since Miley came to school late, or almost late.

I sighed as I looked at my bare feet, which was digging into the sand at the beach. I sat near the water, which was only a few feet away from me, getting closer as the tide came. I looked to my right and stuck a finger in the sand. I started drawing a heart in the sand and shook my head, erasing the heart from the sand.

"I guess what I wanted will never come true." I shrugged and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"Hey you." I hear a voice come from behind me.

I looked back and to my luck, there was Oliver. Great.

"Hey." I expressed a small smile and waved.

He walked over and dropped down beside me. "What's up? You didn't answer any of my calls and text messages." He said.

I shrugged. "My phone was off, sorry, I didn't know you called."

Oliver bit his lip. "Why did you just leave school? I wanted to talk to you." He said only to nudge my side.

Talk to me about what? There wasn't really anything important to talk about was there? Only the fact that if I did talk to him after school, I would've made a fool out of myself assuming that he was my secret admirer.

"I had to leave in a rush. My mom wanted me to go home fast and I had to leave you know? Anyway, how did you know that I'm at the beach?" I asked, changing the subject.

It's Valentines Day; shouldn't Oliver be going out on Valentines with his Valentine, whoever that is? Gosh, why am I being so bitter? He's my friend and although it didn't turn out like how I wanted it to, with him being my secret admirer, then I should just shut up and relax.

"I was at your house, I went to Miley's, and then I went to Rico's. The last place I could think of was here, and here you are. It is night time, shouldn't you go home soon?" Oliver asked as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Soon." I said and glanced at him. "Why do you even care? Shouldn't you be off, like everyone else, doing whatever couples do on Valentines?" I asked as nicely as I could, but with the look on Oliver's face, I probably said it in a mean way.

Wow I am being stupid at the moment.

"Why would I be out when the person I want to go out with doesn't even know?" He asked.

I felt a bit confused. What is he talking about? So Miley isn't his_supposed _Valentine?

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

It wasn't too bad to be a little curious to who he wanted as a valentine right? I mean we are best friends, why not ask him what he meant? He shouldn't keep secrets from me, especially since we've been open about everything since our preschool year. All I can do is help him out, even if he might've not wanted me as his Valentine.

"There's this girl that I really like." He started off as he dropped his head, looking down at the sand. He removed his flip flops and crossed his legs.

"And? Why didn't you ask her to be your Valentine?" I asked him as I gained interest in this topic.

"Because, it's embarrassing. I never thought I'd have a crush on her." He admitted while his cheeks turned a slight rosy color under the moonlight.

"So you really like this girl then huh?" I asked him as I reached to put my hand on his and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah. I like her so much and this crush has been going on for a little over 6 years." He shook his head. "Pathetic right?"

I shook my head. "Not at all. What made you like her? Why didn't you tell me of this crush?" I asked.

I'm a bit surprised that Oliver never once mentioned her to me. Maybe he told Miley, but me, but I wouldn't mind that since they've been getting close for a long time. If he liked her for more than 6 years, then it can't be Miley since Miley came in our 7th grade year and it would mean Oliver liked her since our 6th grade year. Wow, I never knew Oliver could hold a crush for so long.

"Well she's sweet, tough, and cool. We have so much in common and I considered her a friend, but then I started looking at her in a different way one day when the boys were teasing me. They thought we were dating and I denied it and then they just helped me realize I like her. She has so much qualities of someone I'd fall for and, well, it made me realize I might even love her." He let out a dreamy sigh and ran his free hand through his hair. "I didn't tell you because it was hard for me to open up about it."

"Well it's okay, as long as you can tell-"

"That's it. Like, okay, when I realized my feelings were strong, I'd give her something for Valentines Day. I gave her something every Valentines for the past 5 years." He said with his face finally turning a dark shade of red.

Wow, that's funny, that's about the same time my Secret Admirer gave me something. That's really fun-Holy crap. He _is _my Secret Admirer.

"You get it?" Oliver said and I shook my head.

"No." I said and he nodded.

"Yes." He sounded a little determined now. "I'm your secret admirer and I'm not going to deny it now." he said.

"How, but… we've-" I was speechless. Sure, I was expecting it earlier, but hearing it now, it's shocking.

"This may come as a shock, but I care for you, a lot and I really like you Lilly." He flipped his hand, the one I held, so that our palms touched, and he laced out hands together.

"And you were shy about telling me?" I asked and he nodded.

"I was scared in how you would react." He sighed. "We've been friends since preschool and I didn't know how you'd react and I'm glad I told you now." He grinned as he looked at me.

"Okay." I smiled back and he lightly tugged my hand.

"You didn't answer my question." His grin grew wider.

"What question?" I asked.

"The question I left in your locker." he said and got up from his seat. He tugged me so that I could stand up too.

I smiled. "Well, I forgot what you asked me." I teasingly said.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat and took my hand and raised it, just before his lips. "Lillian Truscott will you be my Valentine?" He asked and kissed it.

I giggled. "Yes Oliver Oscar Oken, I will be your Valentine."

I pulled him in a tight hug and I kissed his cheek.

I just felt happy knowing that it was Oliver all a long instead of some creepy stalker guy I thought it was. Maybe this will set a future for us, even if it would be a little weird, maybe I could grow to really like him, like how he likes me.

It will only take time, and maybe we could be what he always wanted us to be.

"Happy Valentines Day Oliver." I said and let go.

He took my hand and we slipped on our footwear and started walking off the beach.

Maybe this could be the perfect Valentines after all.

**A/N** Hope you enjoyed this fanfic and again, Happy Valentines. I hope you're having a better Valentines than me. I got a fever and been home for 3 days already haha. Thank you again for reading and reviewing!


End file.
